


The Lightning Strike

by sdwolfpup



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What if this storm ends / and I don’t see you?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lightning Strike

**Song:** “The Lightning Strike (What If This Storm Ends)” by Snow Patrol  
**Spoilers:** Through Trespasser DLC  
**Warnings:** Some fade/flash to white, blood, fighting, all from the game

[Stream on Youtube here](https://youtu.be/jyxnPMk6pv0), or watch the embed:

Lyrics  
What if this storm ends  
And I don't see you  
As you are now  
Ever again?

A perfect halo  
Of gold hair and lightning  
Sets you off against  
The planet's last dance

Just for a minute  
The silver forked sky  
Lifts you up like a star  
That I will follow

And now it's found us  
Like I have found you  
I don't want to run;  
Just overwhelm me

What if this storm ends  
And leaves us nothing  
Except a memory?  
A distant echo

I want pinned down  
I want unsettled  
Rattle cage after cage  
Until my blood boils

I want to see you  
As you are now  
Every single day  
That I am living

Painted in flames  
All peeling thunder;  
Be the lightning in me  
That strikes relentless

What if this storm ends  
And I don't see you  
As you are now  
Ever again?

A perfect halo  
Of gold hair and lightning  
Sets you off against  
The planet's last dance

Just for a minute  
The silver forked sky  
Lifts you up like a star  
That I will follow

And now it's found us  
Like I have found you  
I don't want to run;  
Just overwhelm me

**Author's Note:**

> Since I know *I* am always thirsty for more Blackwall and Blackwall/Adaar fannish content, here’s the vid I made for myself about my Adaar/Blackwall. My feelings, in vid form.


End file.
